Multiversum
by Imzadiforever
Summary: "Il multiverso è fragile, Consigliere, e se si rompesse le conseguenze potrebbero essere catastrofiche. Ci pensi, cosa succederebbe se le realtà si mischiassero? Cosa accadrebbe se il multiverso andasse nel caos più totale? Invertite la rotta o la vostra realtà potrebbe sconvolgersi e con essa anche tutte le altre." T/R ship, P/C ship. Review pleaseeeeeeeeee!
1. Linea A Prologo

**Linea A. Prologo.**

**N/A**: Questa fafiction potrebbe essere considerata una riscrittutra del libro "Q contro Q". Anche se l'idea di base è la stessa l'insieme sarà diverso! Essendo una riscrittura non bisogna aver necessariamente letto il libro.  
Star Trek non mi appartiene in alcun modo, ma è dei rispettivi proprietari. Riferimenti ad altre fanfiction sono totalmente involontari.  
Un'ultima cosa: attenti agli spoiler! Anche se la fanfict è ambientata agli inizi della terza stagione di TNG nelle realtà parallele ho inserito anche cose delle stagioni successive, sia piccole che grandi.

**_TNGTNGTNGTNGTNG_**

_- Diario del capitano, supplemento. Ci stiamo dirigendo come previsto verso Shanara IV, per condurre il celebre scienziato sharano, Delik Daka, nei pressi del Sistema Edoriano dove condurrà un esperimento di vitale importanza per la Federazione. -_

- Lei sta bluffando. - Data squadrò il suo avversario, come per cercare prove evidenti del bluff.

- Vedo i suoi 50 e rilancio di 100

Geordi scosse la testa scrutando le carte - È troppo, io lascio.

- Ce la giochiamo noi due, Consigliere. - disse Data. Da tempo ormai l'androide aveva acquisito un linguaggio più colloquiale. Specialmente durante le partite a poker.

Deanna sorrise: - 200.

Il Tenente Worf sospirò leggermente e si mosse sulla sedia, aggiustandosi l'uniforme. - Io starei attento se fossi in lei, Comandante... il Consigliere Troi non bluffa mai.

- Vedremo tenente... vediamo che carte ha. - rispose Data mettendo una considerevole quantità di fiches sul tavolo.

Il sorriso del Tenente Comandante Deanna Troi si allargò leggermente mentre scopriva le carte.

- Uh uh... poker d'assi! - Geordi fischiò sommessamente mentre Troi radunava le fiches intorno a sé.

- Io glielo avevo detto... Comandante – L'ultima parola giunse leggermente tardiva, ma la voce del Tenente Worf venne sovrastata dai comunicatori di tutti i presenti: - Picard a ufficiali superiori, in Sala Osservazione, _ora_.

**_TNGTNGTNGTNGTNG_**

- Oh Jean-Luc, proprio non capisco cosa tu abbia oggi! - L'uomo guardò Picard sollevando un sopracciglio - Interrompi questa missione! Non mi sembra sia difficile da capire, neanche per una mente piccola e ottusa come la tua!

Picard stava per controbattere quando le porte della Sala Osservazione della USS _Enterprise_ si aprirono e Data, Geordi, Worf, Deanna, Beverly e Will entrarono.

- Oh no! - Riker sospirò sconsolato, girando su se stesso e cercando di uscire dalla stanza. Troi lo trattene con una mano, sorridendo divertita.

- Q! Che ci fai qui?

**_TNGTNGTNGTNGTNG_**

Q, Troi, Riker, Crusher, La Forge, Worf, Data e Picard si sedettero attorno al tavolo della Sala Osservazione.

- Riassumi brevemente la situazione Q. - Picard lo guardò furioso. Non c'era un motivo in particolare, ma detestava quando Q arrivava sull'_Enterprise_ e in più odiava che avanzasse delle richieste.

- Quanto siamo seri oggi, _mon capitaine_! Comunque, la questione è semplice: interrompete la missione.

- Perché? - Riker si stava spazientendo ad ogni minuto che passava, e non occorreva di certo essere empatici per accorgersene, si disse Troi.

- Perché lo dico io. - Q li guardò come se questo spiegasse tutto.

- Q...

- Voi umani siete sempre gli stessi- Q scosse la testa - troppo curiosi. Se proprio volete saperlo questa vostra missione scientifica sta per diventare qualcosa di leggermente più... come dire? Drastico.

- Cosa intendi dire con questo? - Picard appoggiò le mani sul tavolo fissando Q, per la prima volta preoccupato.

- Abbandonate la rotta, Picard, o ve ne pentirete. - disse Q svanendo con un lampo accecante.

**_TNGTNGTNGTNGTNG_**

- Allora, cosa facciamo? - Picard guardò uno ad uno tutti i suoi ufficiali chiave.

- Io dico di continuare la missione come previsto signore, per ora non abbiamo incontrato niente che possa sostenere gli avvertimenti di Q.

Picard annuì: - Consigliere, avverte qualcosa di insolito?

Deanna chiuse gli occhi, espandendo le sue percezioni, per un attimo avvertì la preoccupazione e il controllo di Picard, il nervosismo di Beverly e Geordi, la solita rabbia controllata da parte di Worf, le emozioni degli ufficiali in plancia e quelle di tutta la nave. Poi le sue recezioni si allargarono al di fuori dell'Enterprise. - Niente di rilevante, signore. - riferì dopo un attimo.

- Quello che mi preoccupa, capitano, è che tutti gli avvertimenti di Q alla fine si sono rivelati, beh... profetici. E data la natura della nostra missione...

- La Dottoressa Crusher ha ragione Signore; ogni volta che Q ci ha minacciato di qualcosa, questa è poi successa. - intervenne Data.

- Quello che dicono Data e Beverly è giusto Capitano, ma io non vedo la situazione molto diversa da quella di Farpoint per ora. Suggerisco di procedere.

- Concordo Numero Uno, ma dovremo essere prudenti.

**_TNGTNGTNGTNGTNG_**

Il campanello della porta fischiò e il Consigliere Troi alzò lo sguardo dal suo DiPAD quel tanto che bastava.

-Avanti.

Q entrò nel suo alloggio.

Troi sospirò e azionò il comunicatore: - Troi a Capitano Picard.

- Oh Deanna, ho interrotto le comunicazioni, non glielo avevo detto?! - Q si batté una mano sulla fronte, poi aggiunse: -Scusi.

- Scuse accettate. In verità ci hai detto ben poco Q: cosa sta succedendo? Perché dobbiamo invertire la rotta?

- Quanto ne sai degli universi paralleli? - Q girò la sedia su cui si era seduto, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di essa e scrutando Troi.

Deanna, alla domanda di Q, si concentrò ancora di più: era proprio quello che riguardava la missione! - So che ad ogni scelta che facciamo, sia essa piccola o grande, nasce una nuova realtà dove, invece di questa decisione, ne abbiamo presa un'altra.

- Una concezione appena degna di tale nome del multiverso, ma sì, più o meno è come dici tu. Almeno, secondo i vostri primitivi sensi.

Deanna non abboccò all'amo, ignorando le osservazioni dell'entità. - Qual è il punto Q?

- Il punto è che il multiverso è fragile Consigliere, e se si rompesse le conseguenze potrebbero essere catastrofiche. Ci pensi, cosa succederebbe se le realtà si mischiassero? Se una cosa si trovasse lì e poi non più? Cosa accadrebbe se tutto quello che lei considera certezza diventasse impossibile? Cosa succederebbe se l'universo andasse nel caos più totale? Invertite la rotta o la vostra realtà potrebbe sconvolgersi e con essa anche tutte le altre.

******_TNGTNGTNGTNGTNG_**

- Guinan, ho bisogno di un consiglio. - Il Capitano Picard guardò la donna di fronte a lui, vestita con un abito color viola e cappello in tinta e poi il resto del Bar di Prora: vari gruppi di ufficiali chiacchieravano allegramente, apparentemente non badando alla presenza del loro capitano. Due tavoli più a destra Data, Worf, Geordi e O'Brien conversavano animatamente, mentre Troi e Riker, più a sinistra, facevano il rapporto di valutazione dell'equipaggio.

- Riguarda Q, non è vero? - chiese tranquillamente Guinan.

- Esatto. Guinan, tu lo conosci molto meglio di noi. Durante le sue precedenti apparizioni, Q ci ha causato un'enorme serie di guai, tra cui la morte di 18 membri dell'equipaggio. Ci ha processato per i crimini dell'umanità, ha dato al Comandante Riker i poteri di un Q, ci ha fatto conoscere i Borg... Eppure ha sempre detto la verità, non ci ha mai mentito e fino ad ora ha sempre rispettato le regole. Le sue certo, ma le ha rispettate... Ho bisogno di saperlo: possiamo fidarci di lui?

- Q è ambiguo capitano, volubile, è la pecora nera della sua gente. Ha fatto cose che lei non può neanche immaginare... mi sta chiedendo se possiamo fidarci di lui? La risposta è che io non lo so. Non ci ha mai mentito è vero, almeno per ora, ma è pur sempre un Q e ne stia certo Capitano, se è coinvolto lui in questa storia, il pericolo è molto più vicino di quanto pensiamo.

**_TNGTNGTNGTNGTNG_**

- Teoricamente Q ha ragione, Signore. Se il multiverso si "rompesse" le realtà parallele si fonderebbero tra loro. Non intendo che rimarrebbe una sola _Enterprise_ o un unico Geordi La Forge, ma che ognuno di noi si potrebbe trovare in un universo alternativo. Per esempio io potrei passere da un universo in un cui sono Capo Ingegnere dell'_Enterprise_ a uno in cui sono Capo Ingegnere di un vascello civile, oppure in uno dove potrei essere nella sezione di astrofisica. Potrei aver deciso di non arruolarmi nella Flotta, oppure di non andare nella sezione ingegneristica. Le possibilità sono molteplici, infinite. L'effetto a lungo andare provocherebbe però danni al subspazio, quasi sicuramente irreversibili. - terminò Geordi appoggiandosì allo schienale della Sala Osservazione.

- Grazie, Signor La Forge. - Picard gli rivolse un lieve sorriso, ma Troi poté percepire chiaramente la sua apprensione: era preoccupato, come tutti.

- Capitano, secondo me stiamo girando attorno al problema: questi dettagli sono stati più volte esaminati dalle menti più geniali della Federazione. Il semplice fatto che Q ci abbia ribadito i rischi che corriamo non dovrebbe sconvolgere la situazione, invece lo fa. Sapevamo già prima dei possibili pericoli, il punto è: ci possiamo fidare di Q? Dovremmo interrompere l'esperimento perché Q ce lo ha detto? Dovremmo credergli? - Picard la guardò sorpreso per un attimo. Possibile che la giovane betazoide avesse capito cosa realmente lo turbava?

- Lei ha perfettamente ragione Consigliere. Io non mi fido di Q, ma il fatto che si sia immischiato in questa faccenda sta a significare che c'è qualcosa di più in ballo che un semplice fallimento.

- Signore, suggerisco di fare rotta per la base stellare più vicina e di fare rapporto al Comando.

- Concordo Signor Data. Guardiamarina Thrace – disse poi azionando il comunicatore – rotta per la base stellare più vicina, curvatura massima.

- Sissignore, rotta per la base 137.


	2. Linea B Prologo

**Linea B. Prologo.**

_N/A: Cambio di realtà, si passa in un universo alternativo!  
_

**_TNGTNGNTNGNTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNG_**

_- Giornale di Bordo, supplemento. Ci stiamo dirigendo come previsto verso Shanara IV, per condurre il fisico sharano, Delik Daka, nei pressi del Sistema Edoriano dove condurrà un esperimento di vitale importanza per la Coalizione: se si riuscisse ad accedere finalmente a uno o più universi alternativi, le sorti della guerra potrebbero cambiare in nostro favore. -_

_****__TNGTNGNTNGNTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNG_

Il Capitano William Riker si mosse a disagio sulla sedia della sua postazione e si alzò di scatto.

- Quanto manca all'arrivo, Data?

- Quattro ore e sette minuti, Signore.- Rispose l'androide alzando solo brevemente lo sguardo dalla consolle.

- Bene. Portare la velocità a fattore otto, tenente.

- Sissignore. - La giovane betaziode gli lanciò un rapido sguardo e riprese a fissare intensamente i comandi. Era un buon membro dell'equipaggio, si disse Riker, e una delle prime betazoidi nella Flotta. Era strano, per una ragazza proveniente da quel popolo così timido e riservato, arruolarsi. Ma erano in guerra, si ripeté Riker, e le vittime non erano certo mancate. Era giunto il momento che ognuno facesse la sua parte: i romulani non avevano di certo lasciato alternative.

Guardò per un attimo il suo ultimo ufficiale superiore presente in plancia: Tasha Yar, un giovane Tenente Comandante, era alla postazione dell'Ufficiale della Sicurezza. Si era stupito non poco della bravura della giovane donna in più di una situazione.

Scuotendo leggermente la testa, Riker si riscosse dai suoi pensieri:

- A lei il comando, Worf. - Senza aspettare una risposta dal suo primo ufficiale, Will si diresse verso il turboascensore.

**_TNGTNGNTNGNTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNG_**

Il Comandante Picard era sola nell'alloggio, sconvolta. Erano passati tre anni, tre anni da quando aveva perso tutto. La persona che amava, la possibilità di avere una famiglia. E cosa ci aveva guadagnato? Una sanguinosa guerra.

Udì il distinto suono della voce di Will da dietro la porta: voleva entrare.

Sussurrò, abbastanza forte per farsi comunque sentire, un "avanti" e si diresse verso il replicatore:

- Tè Earl Gray, caldo. - Osservò la bevanda materializzarsi davanti a sé e si meravigliò ancora una volta di quanto fosse progredita la tecnologia della Coalizione dei Pianeti. Una tecnologia così avanzata, si disse, e non riuscivano neppure a salvare una vita? Che ironia.

- Stai bene?

Picard trasse un lungo respiro: - E come potrei stare? Sono passati tre anni Will! Tre anni da quando è... - La voce del Comandante si ruppe e alzò finalmente gli occhi su Riker. Lo sguardo di quest'ultimo si fermò un attimo sulla tazza in mano a Picard. - Jean-Luc mi ha drogata di questa roba - sussurrò Beverly Howard-Picard, rispondendo alla silenziosa domanda del Capitano.

Will si avvicinò all'amica e la fissò negli occhi, guardandola come se stesse per scoppiare da un memento all'altro. Beverly poggiò il bicchiere pieno di tè sul tavolo. - In infermeria erano tutti preoccupati. Nell'ultima settimana è stato un miracolo se sono riuscita ad entrarci. Ogawa ha minacciato di ammutinarsi se fossi andata nel mio ufficio. - Picard fece quella che assomigliò ad una risata acquosa, mentre gli occhi le si riempivano inesorabilmente di lacrime.

Will non disse niente, semplicemente avanzò. Un attimo dopo, Beverly non seppe dire come, la donna si ritrovò tra le braccia dell'amico, piangendo.

L'uomo la strinse più forte che poté, cercando di darle almeno una parte di quel conforto che lei tanto desiderava. - Shhh, tranquilla Beverly, andrà tutto bene, tutto bene...

Poco più di tre ore e mezza dopo il trillo di un comunicatore distolse Will dalla figura semi addormentata di Beverly Picard, vedova del precedente capitano dell'Enterprise-D.

- Data a Capitano Riker.

Massaggiandosi la tempia Riker rispose: - Qui Riker. Che succede Signor Data?

- Stiamo per entrare in orbita attorno a Shanara IV, Signore. Pensavo volesse essere presente.

- Si Data, grazie. Arrivo tra poco. - Will si mosse lentamente, cercando di non arrecare fastidio a Beverly.

- Vengo anche io. - La voce della donna arrivò leggermente impastata, ma comunque chiara.

- Non se ne parla dottoressa. Lei è fuori servizio.

- Con tutto il rispetto Capitano: vada all'inferno. Questa missione potrebbe cambiare le sorti delle guerra e io non starò di certo nel mio alloggio. - Picard si alzò raddrizzandosi l'uniforme, imitando sorprendentemente bene il gesto del marito.

- Beverly...

- Zitto. - La dottoressa lo guardò con sguardo insolitamente deciso.

- Mi ricordi lui quando voleva fare parte della squadra di sbarco quando fai così. - disse Will dirigendosi verso la porta.

- Beh, non vieni? - Beverly gli sorrise leggermente, poi, dicendogli un "grazie" silenzioso lo raggiunse nel corridoio.

**_TNGTNGNTNGNTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNG_**

Will avanzò svelto verso il centro di Comando, con Beverly alle calcagna. La dottoressa si guardò per un attimo attorno: da quanto non entrava in plancia! Certo, in quanto ufficiale medico il suo posto era l'infermeria, ma da quanto suo marito non c'era più... cercò di schiarirsi la testa dai tristi pensieri e osservò gli altri ufficiali: i Tenenti Comandati Data e Yar erano alle proprie postazioni, efficienti come sempre. Worf, il primo ufficiale, il Numero Uno, guadava lo schermo principale, impassibile. Deanna Troi, una sua cara amica, manovrava abilmente i comandi della console del timone.

- Troi – disse Will a Deanna – metà impulso.

- Metà impulso, sissignore. - La donna inserì velocemente i comandi.

- Siamo nel raggio di comunicazione, Tasha?

- Sissignore.

- Bene, li chiami.

Will Riker si schiarì inconsciamente la gola, mentre avanzava verso lo schermo principale.

- Shanara IV, qui Capitano William T. Riker, della USS _Enterprise_. Se è pronto vorremmo trasferire il Dr. Daka sulla nave il prima possibile.

- Stiamo facendo gli ultimi preparativi per la partenza del Dottore, Capitano Riker. La andrebbe bene tra... quindici minuti?

- Perfetto – assentì Riker. La comunicazione si interruppe e l'immagine del bel giovane sharano scomparve dallo schermo.

- Yar, dica alla Sala Teletrasporto di tenersi pronta per allora.

Prima che Tasha potesse azionare i comandi, un familiare e indesiderato lampo di luce preavvisò la plancia di quello che stava per succedere, - Annulli quell'ordine tenente. Del resto, sono un ammiraglio. - disse Q indicando le mostrine sulla divisa. La reazione degli ufficiali fu fulminea: Tasha si drizzò e prese in mano il phaser in dotazione insieme all'uniforme. Worf si alzò, impugnando l'arma al fianco. Riker si diresse verso Q, in piedi al centro del Ponte di Comando. Beverly saltò in piedi con ira.

- Tu! Brutto idiota figlio di...

- Vacci piano con le parole, donna! Sai, ti trovo in forma, il nuovo taglio di capelli ti dona molto. Riker, Piccolo Cervello, come state? - Worf guardò Q in cagnesco, radunando tutto l'auto controllo che aveva. Riker, allo stesso tempo, trattenne Beverly per un braccio, impedendole di andare verso l'entità.

- Non mi aspettavo un'accoglienza simile...

- Vattene Q!

- Come sta Jean-Luc? - Il silenzio più assoluto cadde in plancia. Will lo guardò come se fosse pazzo. Beverly, sempre trattenuta da Riker, gli mandò uno sguardo allo stesso tempo omicida e ferito.

- Come osi nominarlo, Q? Come puoi pensare di tornare qui dopo che lo hai ucciso?

**_TNGTNGNTNGNTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNG_**

_N/A: Eh? Cosa? Chi? Sissignori la realtà è cambiata e vi supplico di non uccidermi! Soltanto per chiarire se avete le idee confuse: _

_Sì, il Capitano Picard che voi tutti conoscete in questa realtà è morto e sì, ha sposato Beverly Howard (che in questo universo non si è mai sposta con Jack Crusher)._

_E... no. Questo non è l'Universo Specchio, è semplicemente un'altra realtà... _

_E i betazoidi... timidi? Conoscendo Lwaxana Troi è molti improbabile, sì, ma è un altra realtà e qui nè Deanna, nè sua madre, nè altri membri della loro razza hanno capacità empatiche, telepatiche o altro. _

_Insomma in questo universo è tutto un po' stravolto, mondi, __popolazioni_ _e_ equipaggio compresi! :)  



	3. Linea B Capitolo 1

**Linea B. Capitolo 1.**

_N/a: No. Lo so che sono in ritardo...scusateeeeee! Che poi era questione di fare un copia incolla... ma non ho avuto proprio tempo! La scuola mi sta uccidendoooo!_

_Bene, soltanto per chiarire... io non so assolutamente niente di universi paralleli e quindi... beh diciamo solo che questo capitolo più che fantascientifico sembra scritto da una pazza...anzi, è scritto da una pazza!_

- In Sala Tattica, _ora_. - Q guardò Riker alzando un sopracciglio in una perfetta imitazione dell'Ambasciatore Spock.

- Se proprio insisti. - L'entità alzò le spalle e con un casuale gesto della mano fece sparire Beverly e tutti gli altri ufficiali; trasportando Will nel suo ufficio.

- Cosa vuoi Q? E nel caso tu non l'abbia capito, non sei più il benvenuto su questa nave.

- Perché? Prima lo ero? - chiese Q sarcastico.

- Maledizione Q! Se tu non ci avessi mandato nel bel mezzo del Quadrante Delta il Capitano Picard non sarebbe morto!

- È questo quello che ti preme, vero Riker? Forse la tua mente ottusa non riesce a capirlo, ma se non lo avessi fatto nessun di voi avrebbe capito appieno la minaccia che rappresentano i Borg. Non avreste capito che la guerra che state combattendo ora è una scaramuccia in confronto a quello che succederà se continuerete a girovagare senza meta nella galassia!

- Questa guerra è cominciata perché tu ci hai portati nel Quadrante Delta! Se l'_Enterprise_ fosse intervenuta durante la Battaglia di Orinda non sarebbe arrivata la Cochrane, il cui capitano ha agito impulsivamente, dando appoggio ai Klingon invece che ai romulani, che tra parentesi avevano ragione! Il Pretore Romulano non sarebbe morto e la guerra non si sarebbe scatenata! Jean-Luc Picard non avrebbe mai agito in quel modo. Le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente, Q! Se questa guerra è cominciata, se lui è morto, è colpa tua! - Per un attimo sul volto di Q passò un espressione triste, quasi colposa. Ma tutto successe così velocemente che Riker si chiese se se l'era solo immaginato.

- Perché sei qui?

- Speravo che te ne ricordassi, Riker. Il fatto è che dovete invertire la rotta, non teletrasportare quello scienziato sull'_Enterprise_ e non fare quell'esperimento.

- Cosa stai dicendo?

- Non dovete fare quell'esperimento, Riker. Semplicemente non fatelo. Credetemi, sarebbe molto, molto meglio. Per tutti.

Riker si sporse in avanti sul tavolo, guardano Q negli occhi, - Sai una cosa, Q? Se davvero volessi farci invertire la rotta lo faresti con un semplice movimento della mano. Invece niente.

- Non se il Continuum non volesse avere a che fare con tutto questo.

- Oh, al diavolo il Continuum, Q! La tua gente non ha impedito che milioni, miliardi di persone morissero! Vattene Q, non farti più rivedere a bordo!

- Sai Riker, forse ho fatto male a offrirti i poteri di un Q... sei diventato incredibilmente egocentrico e stupido. Credi che la posta in gioco siate solo voi piccoli esseri? Ti sbagli di grosso, la posta in gioco è tutto Riker, tutto.

Will Riker era preoccupato. E se Q avesse avuto ragione? Se davvero quell'esperimento, così vitale per la Coalizione, avesse messo in pericolo ancora più vite? Poi si ricordò che tipo di persona era Q. Era la persona che aveva scatenato quella guerra. La Guerra.

- Tenente Troi?

- Saremo in posizione tra 5 minuti, Signore.

- Bene. - Riker si sedette nervosamente sulla poltroncina e azionò il comunicatore, cosa diavolo stava facendo il suo Ingegnere Capo?

- Riker a Barcley. Rapporto.

- Qui Barcley, Signore. Abbiamo quasi finito di installare le apparecchiature nella testata modificata. Qualche minuto e saremo pronti.

- Bene, Signor Barcley. Veda di fare in fretta. - Will chiuse la chiamata prima che l'amico potesse rispondere. Per quanto fosse affezionato al Comandante Barcley quell'esperimento era troppo importante, si disse.

- Plancia ad Infermeria.

-Qui Crusher, Capitano. Cosa succede?

- Niente di particolare Dottoressa, ma qui di sopra presto faremo dei gran botti, sicura di non voler assistere?

- Sicurissima Signore. Il Guardiamarina Gaeta ha contratto una rara forma della febbre bejoriana e...

- Capisco. Se cambia idea sa dove trovarci. Plancia chiude. - Will scosse interiormente la testa. Beverly negli ultimi tempi era diventata iperattiva, no. Beverly era sempre stata così.

Data si alzò dalla poltroncina e guardò Riker: - Quesito Signore: gran botti?

Riker sorrise e lo guardò leggermente divertito: - È un'espressione umana, Data. Significa 'esplosioni'.

- Ah, capisco Signore. Il fatto che la testata modificata dal Dr. Daka esploda, sprigionando idrogeno, calendenio, xerolo...

Tasha, mascherando a malapena un sorriso, sfiorò alcuni pulsanti sulla console e alzò lo sguardo. - Mi dispiace interromperti Data; capitano? La Sala Macchine riferisce di essere pronta.

- Bene. A tutte le postazioni: allarme giallo. Ripeto: allarme giallo. Comandante Yar, avvisi la Sala Macchine che siamo pronti a procedere.

- Sissignore. - Mentre Tasha rispondeva a Riker uno scienziato di mezza età dall'aria leggermente distratta arrivò affannato in plancia.

- Dottor Daka. - salutò Will.

- Capitano Riker. Siamo pronti. - affermò eccitato lo scienziato.

- Bene. Tenente Yar? Si prepari a lanciare la testata.

- Sissignore, testata pronta.

Dopo aver ricevuto un cenno d'assenso da Daka Riker parlò, - Lanci la testata, Tasha. -

Pochi secondi dopo la testa esplose, facendo tramare l'intera astronave.

- Tasha alzi gli scudi. Allarme Rosso. - disse Riker sedendosi sulla poltrona di comando.

- Capitano Riker sta... sta succedendo qualcosa. La testata non ha semplicemente aperto un varco nel multiverso, ne sta distruggendo i tessuti! - Fu il Dr. Daka a parlare. Lo sharano tra uno scossone e l'altro, aveva raggiunto la postazione scientifica primaria.

- Come è successo!?

- Non lo so! È impossibile! Teoricamente se la testata avesse iniziato a penetrare con troppa violenza i substrati del multiverso si sarebbe dovuta disattivare!

- Troi ci porti via di qui, subito!

- I motori a curvatura sono fuori uso signore. - disse Deanna mentre le luci di emergenza lampeggiavano su tutta la plancia. - Provo con quelli ad impulso. - dopo qualche attimo continuò: - niente da fare Capitano, siamo bloccati.

Riker si morse un labbro. Dannazione, perché non aveva creduto a Q? Comunque non era ancora tutto perduto, se solo avessero trovato una soluzione. -Voglio una riunione degli ufficiali superiori – disse poi rivolto a Worf – ora.

Barcley, Troi, Yar, Beverly, Data, Riker, Worf e Delik Daka entrarono velocemente in Sala Osservazione.

- Per i motori a curvatura ci vorranno ancora diverse ore, quelli ad impulso dovrebbero essere attivi tra quindici minuti. - disse Barcley sedendosi di fianco a Tasha.

- Gli armamenti operano normalmente, gli scudi sono al 99, 8 % dell'efficienza.

- Voi non capite! - Daka sbatté una mano sul tavolo – niente di tutto questo servirà, i motori a curvatura non solo sono guasti a causa delle violente scosse che abbiamo subito, non riusciranno a funzionare anche se riparati! Siamo condannati! Non avete idea di quello che sta per succedere!

- Dottore, si calmi la prego. Prima in Plancia ha detto che la testata ha distrutto il tessuto del multiverso, cosa intendeva? Le realtà parallele?

- No Riker! Intendevo dire che i filamenti di spazio che permettono alle realtà parallele di non mischiarsi e di essere create sono stati distrutti! In breve tempo il tessuto subspaziale di tutto il multiverso verrà completamente annientato! Le realtà parallele si intersecheranno tra loro! Con il passare delle ore, con il passare dei giorni, il subspazio di ogni singola realtà verrà intaccato! I viaggi nello spazio tramite la velocità a curvatura verranno resi impossibili, così come le comunicazioni, e i danni non si fermeranno a questo... se il subspazio di una realtà si distruggesse la stessa realtà verrebbe annientata! Con il tempo inoltre le poche realtà rimaste si sovrapporrebbero, rimarrebbe un'unica _Enterprise_, un unico Shanara IV, un'unica Coalizione dei Pianeti. Per quanto riguarda le persone di questi universi invece... beh loro scenderebbero ad un unico piano di realtà, senza però fondersi. In una settimana o due rimarrebbe comunque un'unica persona, per esempio un unico William Riker, in tutto il multiverso.

- Perché?

- A causa dell'entropia alla fine sopravvivrebbe un unico Riker e quest'ultimo insieme all'unico equipaggio rimasto della USS _Enterprise_ perirebbe presto a causa del decadimento del subspazio.

- Come possiamo fermare questo processo? - Riker era sempre più preoccupato, perché non avevano dato ascolto a Q?

- Francamente Capitano, non ne ho idea.

- Io avrei una teoria Signore, ma ci vorrebbero giorni per capire se è fattibile. - Prima che Will potesse rispondere a Barcley, Daka, scuotendo la testa, intervenne.

- Non capite! Anche se per la degenerazione delle altre realtà potranno volerci settimane, la realtà da cui è partito tutto è la nostra! In poco meno di un giorno il subspazio di questo universo verrà completamente distrutto! Moriremo e non possiamo fare niente per impedirlo!

Il silenzio scese in Sala Osservazione, Delik Daka era senza dubbio il più esperto astrofisico nel campo delle realtà parallele.

Riker guardò risoluto il suo equipaggio: era il migliore della Flotta e di certo non si sarebbero arresi.


End file.
